Muérdago
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Navidad en pleno invierno. Los mellizos creen que Ron y Hermione ya no son victimas convenientes. ¿Habran encontrado otras más complacientes?


Muérdago

Copos de nieve blanca cubrían los terrenos de Hogwarts. El lago estaba completamente congelado, lo que hacia apetecible el patinaje sobre hielo. El frío del exterior aún no le había ganado a la crepitante hoguera que ardía en la Sala Común de Griffindor, pero la daba guerra sin cuartel. Virginia Weasley se alejó de la ventana con un suspiro de resignación.  No valía la pena mentirse: observaba el exterior para distraerse, no sentía por el una atracción particular. Porque todo lo que quería, todo lo que podía llegar a desear, se encontraba allí dentro, a dos sillas de distancia. En una cabeza azabache hundida en un libro de Quidditch. En un par de ojos esmeralda enmarcados por el armazón de unos gruesos anteojos.

¿Las fabulosos jugadas de Joey Jenkis o esos adorables ojos castaños? Era difícil decidirse. No es que no hubiera leído ya veinte veces antes "Volando con los Cannons", pero igual seguía fascinándole. Aunque esos seductores dibujos que las pecas formaban en las femeninas mejillas lograban distraerlo muy a menudo… Harry se obligó a concentrase en el libro. Pero… ¿Desde cuando había tres quaffles en esa escena? ¿O era que el rojo encendido estaba tan furiosamente clavado en su cabeza que ya comenzaba a verlo por todas partes?

- Míralos, ¿acaso no son tiernos?

- ¿Qué tiene de "tierno" que Harry este mirando a MI hermanita con cara de embobado?- Ron frunció el entrecejo.

- Eres celoso, machista y sobreprotector, ¿lo sabías, Ronald?

- Si, si, lo sabía- respondió el pelirrojo, poco interesado en lo que su novia le decía.

Hermione suspiró. Tenía que llamar su atención a todo costa, para evitar que matara al hechicero de cabellos azabache. _Y ella sabía exactamente como hacerlo._

Se sentó en una silla, se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a examinarse las uñas con aire indiferente.

- ¿Te he dicho, Ron, que ayer recibí una carta de Vícktor?- el tono de voz de la castaña era casual.

- Si, me lo has…- Ron hizo un gesto de asentimiento, cuando reacciono de lo que estaba diciendo. El color de su rostro se emparejó con el de su cabello y sus orejas comenzaron a humear- ¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!!!!!

Hermione rió con ganas.

- Nada. Solamente quería saber si aún era capaz de obtener toda tu atención en el momento en que deseo.

Ron la tomó suavemente del rostro.

- No- vuelvas- a- hacer- eso, ¿entendiste?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a golpearme?- lo provocó la castaña entre risas.

- Puedo hacer cosas mucho peores…- aseguró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Como estas- la tomó del mentón y la besó en los labios. 

- Si eso es un castigo, viviré infringiendo normas- aseguró la unigénita Granger, acarició las pálidas con las manos.   

- Sinceramente, no te imagino de delincuente…

- No, pero yo a ti si, así que comenzaré a castigarte por adelantado.- esta vez, fue la muchacha quien atrajo al joven hacia si.

- ¡Ey, no coman pan delante de los pobres!- se quejó una voz jovial y alegre, obligando a la pareja a separarse, ambos muy sonrojados.

- Hermione, pasas demasiado tiempo con Ronnie. Estás comenzando a volverte Weasley antes de tiempo- comentó Fred, señalando el intenso color de las mejillas de la muchacha.         

Ambos mellizos rieron con las mismas ganas con que antes lo había hecho Hermione. Ginny sonrió pasivamente. George fijó su mirada en ella.

- ¿Y a ti que te sucede, hermanita?- preguntó con cariño.

- Nada. No le sucede nada- aseguró Hermione, felicísima de que cerca hubiera otra persona a quien hacer objeto de las burlas de los gemelos y de las suyas propias. Se sentó en el apoyabrazos de la silla de la pelirroja y el pasó un brazo por los hombros- Solo esta pensando en que es una lástima que la nieve cubra completamente el color de los pinos. _¡Tienen un verde tan intenso y tan precioso!_- Granger sonrió, burlona. Tanto Harry como Virginia se habían sonrojado a más no poder.

Notando como el tono escarlata se apoderaba de las mejillas de Potter, los gemelos comprendieron. Y sendas sonrisas malvadas iluminaron sus rostros idénticos.

- Ahaha- dijo Fred, en el tono que utiliza aquel que cree haber descubierto el mayor secreto del Universo- Con que aquí tenemos un pequeño _pretendiente_.      

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aún más amplia. Las mejillas de los dos menores de la familia Weasley se encendieron. Las de Ron, de celos e ira; las de Ginny, de vergüenza y timidez.

Harry había perdido todo rastro de color de su rostro. Estaba pálido como un muerto. ¿Tan evidente era lo que sentía?

- Vamos Potter. Ponte de pie si crees que eres digno de nuestra hermanita.

El primer impulso de Harry fue pararse. Pero al ver las sonrisas de los gemelos y de Hermione, quiso volver a sentarse, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Pero Granger le había arrebatado la silla, librándolo de esa posibilidad de escape.

- Acércate Virginia- la voz de George intentaba ser seria, pero sus ojos castaños brillaban de gozo ante la posibilidad de hacer sufrir a dos "víctimas inocentes" (Según ellos, Hermione había dejado de ser "inocente" hacia rato, ya que decían que era tan sádica y perversa como ellos mismos)

La única femenina de apellido Weasley se acercó tambaleando. No había tenido voluntad para negarse al llamado de su hermano mayor. Además, esos ojos verdes la tenían completamente hipnotizada, haciendo que no tuviera total uso de facultad sobre sus movimientos.

Se encontraron. Frente a frente. Ojos avellana contra ojos esmeralda. Sus miradas se entrelazaron sin ninguna clase de palabrería.

- Ey, chicos…- la voz de Fred interrumpió a la pareja, que se volvió a mirarlo, asombrada- No sé si lo sabían… _pero están paradas justo debajo de un muérdago_. Creo que conocen la tradición-  sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo que oscilaba entre la diversión y la malicia- y no se irán de aquí sin haberla cumplido.

Harry observó las largas y brillantes hojas verdes. No sabía si maldecir por este altercado o dar gracias a algún ente divino que le había enviado esta única oportunidad

Ron ardía en cólera. Harry no podía siquiera _atreverse_ a pensar en besar a su hermana. Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero los suaves dedos de Hermione apretando su mano con ternura lo obligaron a callarse. Si él era feliz, ¿tenía derecho de negarle a su hermanita la posibilidad de serlo? No, no lo tenía, decidió Ronald, al verse reflejado en los ojos castaños de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. 

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Ginny decidió ponerle punto final a esa locura. Le dolía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, pero Harry no parecía estar nada dispuesta a besarla. Y Virginia se obligó a recordar que no tenía motivos para pensar que sucedería lo contrario. Ella no podía obligarlo a que la quisiera.

Estuvo a punto de depositar un tímido beso sobre una pálida mejilla, pero una mano firme que la tomó del mentón la detuvo. Al observar los ojos verdes, notó que en ellos había un leve matiz de… ¿indignación?. Él meneó la cabeza suavemente, antes de unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja en un tímido pero sublime contacto.

¿Podría ser que sus pies se hubieran despegado del suelo y estuviera flotando? Pues así era como se sentía. Pocos instantes después, Ginny cerró los ojos que el asombro la había obligado a mantener abiertos y se abandonó lánguidamente a esa mística sensación de plenitud.

Harry se vio obligado a romper el beso al necesitar aire para llenar sus pulmones. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero sonreía, y eso le dio ganas de abrazarla y protegerla, para no separarla nunca de su lado.

- Lo siento- murmuró en el oído de la chica, provocándole unas tenues cosquillas al rozar sus labios el lóbulo femenino.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo sientes?- la voz de Virginia delataba un dejo de temor porque el hubiera sentido alguna punzada de arrepentimiento.

- Siento que esto sea tan público.

La pelirroja observó a su alrededor. Los gemelos se estaban acercando, para palmear a Harry en la espalda y molestarlo con sus típicas bromas. Ron se mordía el labio inferior para no decir nada imprudente, pero cuando ella lo miró trató de sonreír. Hermione le hizo la señal del triunfo levantando ambos pulgares hacia arriba.

- No te preocupes- sus ojos castaños se volvieron ahora a Harry, pera obsequiarlo con una exquisita sonrisa.- No me importa el lugar ni la compañía. Solo me importa estar contigo

_(Algunos días después)  _

- Ginny, ¿podrías prestarme un diccionario?

- Por supuesto, Hermione. Agárralo de mi estantería.

Hermione se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia una pequeña repisa de madera. De allí tomo un grueso volumen, encuadernado en cuero carmesí.

Al abrir el libro en al letra "H", algo marrón calló de él. Un trozó de planta, disecado al método antiguo (aplastándolo entre las páginas de un libro grueso). Al observarlo de cerca, Hermione reconoció lo que era. Y una dulce sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro.

_Era un trozo de muérdago._

**N. de la A.: **Para los que han leído "Una tarde… ¿de estudio?" (Digimon): ¿No les parece que salió muy similar, por decirlo de algún modo? ¿No les parece que es el mismo estilo? Para los que han leído la trilogía de "El Señor del Tiempo" (y me desmayaré de gozo si me entero que alguien más lo ha hecho): ¿No salió Harry idéntico a Tarod? Bueno, el hecho de que este Señor del Caos (en los tiempos en que era humano) fuera un poderoso hechicero de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda no ayuda mucho a diferenciarlos, ¿verdad? ^^ 

Pues bien, esto va a dedicado a mi amiga Amy90, pues le prometí que lo escribiría después de leer su fic "Colores navideños" (un Draco/Harry), y aquí va mi venganza. Para vos, amiga, que a pesar de todo te sigue gustando el Harry/Ginny. (¿Verdad?)

Comentarios, halagos, criticas (constructivas) o todo lo que se les ocurra en un review o a mis e-mails:

eowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com

yosoyflor8@yahoo.com.ar

que siempre lo recibiré de buen gusto.

¡Hasta la próxima!

**Estrella de la Tarde  **


End file.
